Tier Spells
This page shows a list of Tier Magic magic spells appearing from YGGDRASIL and the New World throughout the Overlord series. With the exception of Super-Tier Magic, the order of tier spells are ranked from 1st to 10th Tier. Overview There were more than 6000 spells available in YGGDRASIL to obtain and unlock from leveling. It ranged from 1st Tier to 10th Tier, as well as Super-Tier Magic. These spells were divided among various types and schools.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End the Beginning In the world of YGGDRASIL, it was said there was no need to actually speak or make incantations when casting spells, but one’s colleagues would not know what was going on if nothing was said. Therefore, magic casters announced their spell with names as a sign of courtesy between them. One could normally only learn three spells per level. For instance, a normal level 100 player would only be able to use up to 300 spells by far if no cash items or racial skills like Ainz's Dark Wisdom are involved.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey However, in the New World, there are spells that would normally take eight years for inhabitants to master as it takes a while for people to level up due to their slow character growth. That is if one doesn't possess a talent in cutting half the amount of time.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers On the other hand, it requires supposedly seven job classes in a regular magical class for the magic caster to rise above the next tier level. Behind the origin of Tier Magic, the majority of its spells in the New World dates back to a certain city during the era of the Eight Greed Kings. At some point in time, other sorts of spells are actually created from the basis of old ones that already existed which later help pave the way for the continuous development of new spells in various regions.Overlord First Half Chapter 86: Various Countries Part 4 Unlike YGGDRASIL, new tier spells are considered unique as they were developed and made over the course of given time by natives like Evileye.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth 1st Tier 2nd Tier 3rd Tier 4th Tier 5th Tier 6th Tier 7th Tier 8th Tier 9th Tier 10th Tier Unranked Tier Spells Trivia *In the Web Novel, regarding YGGDRASIL, it was said that 3000 spells cannot be changed or made with the use of creator tools.Overlord First Half Chapter 5: Magic *Spells of the same tier rank can be more powerful when cast by a stronger magic caster than a weaker caster.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PvN *0th tier spells seem to be apparently native to the New World.Syosetsu Blog Post: July 30th 2014 *In the New World, there is the Nameless Book of Spells which records spells from old to new ones created into the grimoire.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses *Cardinals from the Slane Theocracy refer Super-Tier Magic as the 11th tier even though it is not one by YGGDRASIL standard.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission *Metamagic is known to be used by different users in the Overlord series for enhancing their tier spells.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God *There are some spells like Fireball that can enchant items like the Stiletto weapon to be used later or through the Wand. This would even include the Magic Scrolls or Sealing Crystals too for that matter.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire * In YGGDRASIL, certain spells and skills that deals damage are affected by karma values.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) * Copper seems to hinder low-level scrying spells, hence some nobles coat their office with plates of copper.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle References }} Category:Content Category:Terminology Category:Magics